Zerstörter Frieden/Kapitel 2
Mikusch |Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=Zerstörter Frieden Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Zerstörter Frieden Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel des ersten Buches Zerstörter Frieden aus der Mangatrilogie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer. Verweise Sicht *Rabenpfote *Mikusch Charaktere *Minty (nicht namentlich) *Schneeflocke (nicht namentlich) *Sniff (nicht namentlich) *Eiszapfen (nicht namentlich) *Wölkchen (nicht namentlich) *Springer (nicht namentlich) *Willie *Schnapper *Tess (nicht namentlich) *Unbekannter Zweibeiner *Unbekannte Zweibeinerin *Unbekannter, weißer Hund *Unbekannter, schwarzer Hund Sonstige Orte *Scheune Tiere *Maus *Schwein *Huhn *Hund *Kuh Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, Frischbeute (nur im Original), Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan, Zweibeinernest *Clanränge: Junges *Zeit: Viertelmond, Herzschlag (nur im Original) *Redewendung: "SternenClan sei Dank" Wissenswertes *Seite 31,33 und 45: Der Begriff Junge wird mit die Kleinen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 27-29 und 41 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 32: Der Rang (Clan-)Junges wird in der Erstausgabe mit Clan-Welpen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 28 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 32: "(...) Federn und Fetzen, also (...)" - Vor dem Wort Fetzen müsste "Moos(fetzen)" stehen, da im Original die Rede von scraps of moss ist (vgl. Seite 28 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 35: Die Frage "Ever?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 31 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 35: "(...) nicht jagt, werde ich es auch nicht tun." - Statt werde ich müsste es "werden wir" heißen, da im Original die Rede von neither will we ist (vgl. Seite 31 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 35: "(...) und mir solche Sachen erklärst." - Statt mir müsste es "uns" heißen, da im Original die Rede von explain things like this to us ist (vgl. Seite 31 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 35: Der Satz "Seems like the farm is a very understanding, very - well, a very logical place to live." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sieht ganz so aus, als sei die Farm ein sehr verständnisvoller/nachvollziehbarer, sehr ... nun ja ein sehr nachvollziehbarer Ort, um hier zu leben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sieht ganz so aus, als sei die Farm ein gut durchdachter Ort." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 31 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 36: "Ganz genau so." - Statt Ganz müsste es "Hier, (...)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Here, like this. ist (vgl. Seite 32 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 36: "(...) auf den Hals." - Statt den Hals müsste es "die Kehle" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the throat ist (vgl. Seite 32 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 36: "(...) die gegnerische Katze in die Knie." - Vor dem Wort in müsste "entgültig" stehen, da im Original die Rede von for good ist (vgl. Seite 32 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 37, 41 und 43: Der Begriff Junge wird in der Erstausgabe mit Kinder übersetzt (vgl. Seite 33, 37 und 39 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 37: Der Satzrest "(...) but (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 38: Der Satzrest "(...) I'm saying." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 34 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 40: Der Satzrest "(...) in the world." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 36 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 40: Der Satzrest "(...) I guess (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 36 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 41: Der Begriff Junge wird mit "Kätzchen" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 37 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 43: Der Satzrest "(...) while they were here." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 43: Der Satz "And what of it, anyway?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 44: Der Satzteil "Would it have killed you (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Hätte es dich umgebracht (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wäre es so schlimm gewesen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 40 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 44: Der Satz "Oh, please." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Oh, bitte/ich bitte dich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Komm schon." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 40 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 44: Der Rang Junges wird in der Erstausgabe mit Welpe übersetzt (vgl. Seite 40 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 46: "(...) in der Zweibeinerlampe draußen (...)" - Statt der (Zweibeiner-)Lampe müsste es "das (Zweibeiner-)Licht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Twoleg light ist (vgl. Seite 42 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 49: Der Satzrest "(...) about the fire." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 45 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 50: "(...) ein paar Augenblicke, (...)" - Statt Augenblicke müsste es "Herzschläge" heißen, da im Original die Rede von heartbeats ist (vgl. Seite 46 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 51: Der Satzrest "(...), too." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 47 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 54: Der Satzrest "(...) as we dig, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 58: Das Wort wieder vom Satz "Nie wieder." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 54 von Shattered Peace, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 59: Der Satz "It's not as if they're going to talk to us." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es ist nicht so, als würden sie (jemals) mit uns reden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie werden nie mit uns reden." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 55 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 60: "(...) den Hunden nicht übel und (...)" - Vor dem Wort übel müsste "wirklich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von not really ist (vgl. Seite 56 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 61: Der Satzrest "(...) to care." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 57 von Shattered Peace) Quellen en:Shattered Peace Kategorie:Verweise